123115-Rage and Rants
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:13 -- GG: How. Are. You. Holding. Up. Mr. Moirai? AG: Hδw.. Hδw dδ yδu thiηk I αm hδldiηg up... GG: It.... Will. Still. Help. To. Express. The. Feelings. GG: But. I. Will. Understand. If. You. Will. Not.... AG: I feel distrαught, scαttered... Scαred AG: I just... I dδη't kηδw hδw tδ cδmpreheηd αll δf this... GG: It. Is. A. Great. Deal. To. Take. In.... GG: To. Say. The. Least. AG: Oηe miηute she wαs right there... Aηd theη, αηd theη just... Just it hαppeηed, it just... Just, I cδuldη't stδp it, it just hαppeηed GG: It. Certainly. Was. Not. A. Death. She. Deserved.... GG: I. Swear. I. Will. Find. Mr. Heliux. And. Drag. Him. To. Miss. Aaisha. And. Yourself. GG: Space. Powers. Or. Not. AG: Nδ... AG: Nδ, dδη't GG: You. Are. Telling. Me. To. Not. Do. So? Why? AG: Heliux... He.. He's αη idiδt, but.. But ηδbδdy cδuld hαve kηδwη... He wδuld ηδt hαve dδηe thαt δη purpδse... He wδuld ηever hαd dδηe such α thiηg... AG: Dδη't huηt him dδwη... AG: If.. If it cδmes tδ it, I'll deαl with him myself... GG: I. Am. Not. Letting. Him. Continue. To. Flee. From. This. Like. A. Coward..... GG: Of. All. The. People. To. Run. From. Miss. Aaisha. Is. The. One. He. Has. The. Least. To. Fear. From. AG: Seriδs... Let him ruη.. He cαηηδt δutruη whαt he did, thαt will chαse him fδrever, dδη't give him mδre reαsδη tδ feαr... GG: Not. This. Time. Mr. Moirai.... Not. This. One.... AG: ... GG: The. Disrespect.... The. Magnitude. Of. The. Mistake.... AG: dδη't dδ this, dδη't mαke α regretαble mistαke like Heliux's... Yδu dδη't ηeed tδ chαse him dδwη like αη eηemy.. GG: It. Felt. Like. Miss. Lorcan. Was. Making. The. Wrong. Choice.... I. Am. Certain. It. Was.... But. It. Was. Still. Hers. To. Make. At. That. Time.... GG: And. There. Was. Still. The. Possibility. Of. Consulting. Miss. Libby. As. I. Had. Suggested. Mere. Moments. Before. The. Events. Though. Without. Mentioning. The. Finer. Details.... AG: ... AG: It just shδuld ηδt hαve gδηe this wαy, it shδuld ηδt hαve αt αll... GG: No. It. Should. Not. Have.... AG: But ηδbδdy shδuld hαve tδ pαy fδr... Fδr the mistαke... GG: There. Is. Little. That. Can. Be. Done. To. Make. Mr. Heliux. Fully. Pay. For. The. Mistake.... But. He. Should. Not. Have. Run.... GG: He. Should. Have. Answered. To. What. He. Did. AG: Aηd yδu shδuld ηδt hαve tδ leαd chαse... I kηδw yδu're mαd.. I'm mαd, I'm scαred αηd brδkeη here... But its ηδt fδr yδu tδ plαy judge δver his αctiδηs.. GG: I. Am. Not. Acting. As. Judge.... GG: That. Would. Be. For. Miss. Aaisha. To. Do. And. Likely. Pardon. This. Action. With. A. Lecture.... AG: ... AG: Chαse him if yδu will it... Dδη't hurt him.. GG: It. Make. No. Promises. If. He. Continues. To. Run.... GG: ((I make no*)) AG: Yδu chαse him αηd he will keep ruηηiηg... Just let him cδme bαck δη his δwη if yδu iηteηd tδ get tδ him. GG: I. Have. Yet. To. Come. Close. To. Finding. Him.... AG: He's α sηeαky δηe AG: dδubt yδu'll fiηd him αηytime sδδη GG: It. Does. Not. Mean. I. Will. Not. Try. AG: Nδt like I cαη stδp yδu... GG: Regardless. Of. The. Situation. Regarding. Whether. Or. Not. I. Find. Mr. Heliux.... How. Are. You. Healing. Up? AG: Heαliηg up like α persδη whδ wαs shδt AG: terribly GG: I. Suppose. That. Is. Indeed. What. One. Would. Expect.... I. Was. Of. The. Opinion. That. This. Was. A. Rather. Enjoyable. Ball. Before. All. This. Trouble.... It. Was. Refreshing.... Even. Considering. The. Attendance. Of. Scarlet. Vigil. And. Jack.... But. Then. We. Get. These. Spectres.... AG: Everythiηg... Everythiηg weηt dδwηhill... GG: To. Put. It. Lightly. GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. I. Ever. Want. To. Attend. A. Ball. Again.... AG: This bαll wαs α mistαke GG: I. Am. Inclined. To. Agree.... AG: Yes... GG: If. It. Makes. Any. Difference. Though.... I. Am. Certain. You. Will. See. Miss. Lorcan. Again. Soon.... If. Not. Before. Everyone. Leaving. Then. Definitely. By. The. Time. Everyone. Will. Have. To. Return. To. The. Planets. Their. Team. Was. Working. On.... GG: I. Had. Already. Sent. Out. A. Message. To. Miss. Libby. When. It. All. Happened.... I. Have. Not. Had. A. Response. Yet. Though.... AG: Its still hαrd tδ thiηk αbδut... It still... It still hαppeηed αηd ηδthiηg cαη scrub thαt frδm my thiηkpαη... I dδη't kηδw if just hαviηg her bαck will chαηge whαt hαppeηed GG: It. Will. Not.... GG: But. We. Must. Find. The. Blessings. Where. We. Can.... AG: ... GG: Yes. I. Know.... It. Is. Not. Rather. Encouraging.... AG: ηδthiηg is very eηcδurαgiηg αηymδre GG: Which. Makes. Finding. What. Little. We. Can. All. The. More. Important.... GG: We. Can. Not. Lose. Our. Hope.... We. Can. Not. Lose. Our. Appreciation. Of. Life.... AG: I'll try my hαrdest Seriδs... GG: Do. Not. Try.... Do.... Fight. Against. Whatever. Despair.... If. You. Have. Fears. Use. Them. To. Empower. Your. Will. To. Find. A. Future. With. Happiness.... I. Am. Certainly. Not. Going. To. Allow. The. Future. That. Was. Described. Come. To. Pass.... AG: I meαη... Its αll I cαη dδ, is try.. GG: ....You. Need. Determination. Mr. Moirai.... Set. The. Goal. And. Put. Forth. Everything. Towards. It.... GG: Even. As. We. Falter. Towards. That. Goal. We. Still. Must. Move. Foward.... Learn. How. To. Be. More. Steady. On. Our. Feet.... AG: Okαy... Yes.. GG: I. Know. It. Is. Not. Easy.... But. That. Is. Why. We. Are. To. Work. As. Teams.... Not. Just. Because. The. Goals. Require. Multiple. People. To. Accomplish. But. So. We. Have. Others. To. Consult. And. Find. Aid. In. When. Things. Seem. Their. Darkest.... AG: Seriδs, yδu're stαrtiηg tδ bαbble ηδw... GG: Sorry. GG: Been. Use. To. Giving. Mr. Aesona. These. Same. Speeches.... AG: I dδη't ηeed quite the speech αs he dδes Seriδs... GG: Though. Admittedly. You. Likely. Would. Listen. Better. Than. He. Does.... He. Is. Angry. With. Everyone. Right. Now. AG: I tαlked with him fδr α shδrt bit, but I guess I fell αsleep? Or kηδcked δut... I.. I dδη't kηδw.. GG: That. Is. Rather. Understandable.... GG: Do. You. Recall. Anything. Said? AG: Nδ.. Nδt αt αll AG: ηδt α wδrd... GG: Well. For. Now. I. Will. Return. To. Trying. To. Find. Mr. Heliux.... GG: Even. If. It. Is. Perhaps. Futile. AG: I'm telliηg yδu Seriδs... Dδη't hurt him GG: We. Will. See. What. Happens.... AG: ... GG: If. It. Makes. You. Feel. Any. Better.... I. At. Least. Feel. Somewhat. Less. Enraged.... AG: sδmewhαt... GG: Heal. Up. Quickly. Mr. Moirai.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:54 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus